Mariposa Sanctuary
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara comes back to Vegas after fifteen years with someone very special to the entire team, expecially Gil. What happens now that this butterfly is home?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you very much Moochiecat!!**

"Aimee, I know you don't understand why we're taking this trip and justifiably so. I need you to be civil and maybe even respectful. The whole - chip on my shoulder, the world can bite my ass - bit is fine when you are mad at me and we are home, but your Father and the team are not me. So please behave yourself, and try to watch your mouth. I know you have no verbal censor, but if you could possibly install one now, that would be great." Sara told her fifteen year old daughter, Aimee, who was sitting in the passenger seat of their vehicle.

"Mom, relax, you're freaking me out. I'm not mad at you. I know technically as a fifteen year old, being uprooted from her home and friends I should be, but I'm actually kind of excited. I get to meet my Dad and sort of "aunt" and "uncles." Right?" Aimee asked.

"Wow, you're actually not mad at me? I take back what I said to you then, and yes, you do get to meet them."

"Mom, why did you only tell Uncle Nick about me? Not Dad?" Aimee asked her mother for the first time.

"Sweetie, when I found out about you, it was just after I had been kidnapped, and I was struggling with just waking up in the morning, or, evening, actually. And your Father did propose to me. I hadn't told him or anyone but a doctor, and a very baffled lady at Smith's about you yet. I said yes, thinking that if I married Gil, it would make everything better and I would be able to function again. But one day, after another really hard case, I realized that I wasn't who I needed to be. I wasn't me anymore. I knew that in order to be a fully involved and functional wife that I needed to know who I was again. And that couldn't happen in Vegas. It hurt like hell to leave your Father and the team. But I did it for us. If I had stayed I would've fallen apart, and that wouldn't have been good for you. So I packed up my bags, kissed your dad one last time and I returned to California. I knew that with every passing day I was hurting him, and that he had a right to know, but then I thought that if I did call and tell him, he'd be even more angry and guilt-trip me into coming back to Vegas. Which he never would've done in reality, but I convinced myself it was true. So I never called." Sara confessed.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I never knew."

"Oh, Aimee! It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I selfishly kept you from your Father because I was scared and that wasn't right. But can you see how fifteen years ago I would've thought that it was the right thing to do?"

"Yeah I can. Is that why you're in the police now instead of a CSI?" She asked her mom.

"Yes. That and that every time I look at a field kit I see Gil. He taught me most of what I know about solving crime." Sara answered. "Anyway, we should be there in about an hour. I'll wake you up when we get there. Aimee, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Aimee. Honey, wake up. I know you normally sleep at night, but the rest of this crazy family is awake now." Sara said, gently shaking Aimee awake. After deeming themselves presentable they walked into the Las Vegas crime lab hand in hand.

To Sara's surprise Judy still worked reception, and recognized her. "Oh, Sara, it's been a such a very long time. It's wonderful to see you."

"Yes, it has Judy. Two visiting passes. They all in the break room?" Sara asked, handing a badge to Aimee.

"As always."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Okay, Aimee this is it. Deep breath. Now, I'm telling you that if there is any yelling or anything, it is all directed to me, not you. Nothing is your fault. Understand?" Sara said, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Okay." Aimee agreed.

"Just look for Uncle Nick." Aimee only nodded.

Sara opened up the door to the break room and felt all eyes on her, and Aimee. She also felt Aimee move almost all the way behind her, hiding. She had been doing this ever since she was little.

"Sara?" Catherine eventually breathed out.

"Um hi." Was all Sara was able to say at the moment. This is when Nick piped up.

"Sara! Nice to see you again. Aimee, you're just as beautiful as ever. How about you come sit with me for a few minutes." Nick said, standing up and going over to hug her. "Okay Uncle Nick." Aimee relaxed within his arms, turned a little bit and smiled encouragement to her Mom, before crossing the floor to where Nick had been sitting.

Sara then looked around at everyone, and finally her eyes locked on him. And in that moment she knew nothing had changed, she still loved him. And he knew the gangly teen that had been beside Sara was his. All he'd had to do was glimpse her eyes to know that.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Gil finally asked.

"Something that I should've done 15 years ago. Coming home, with our daughter."

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Moochiecat!

Sara couldn't remember when she last heard such a silence. It was almost more than she could stand. Sara looked at every one of her old colleagues and friends. Nobody was saying anything. She sneaked a look at Aimee who was looking at her shoes with amazing concentration. You'd thought a message was being spelled out on them just for her to notice.

"Um, this was a bad idea. Aimee, honey come on. Let's go find a place to stay for tonight." Sara said, waving Aimee over to her side.

"Hey, Sar. You and Aimee can stay with me. Here's a key, I assume you still know how to get there?" Nick asked politely, with a smile, as he tossed her his house key.

"Oh, urm, I do. Thank you Nick." Sara and Aimee headed back down the hallway when a voice belonging to someone she wasn't sure could even speak called her name. She froze in her tracks, causing Aimee to end up a few feet in front of her Mother, before turning to see Sara's eyes closed and her hands doing that twitching thing they did when she was upset.

"Sara, I'd like to talk to you, please?" Gil called softly as he caught up with the girls. Sara exhaled the breath she had been holding in.

"Aimee I'll meet you at the car. I won't be long." Sara answered, tossing Aimee the keys and nudging her to the parking lot before turning on her heel to meet those blue eyes - so identical to Aimee's.

Before Sara knew what was happening she was being enveloped in the arms that she had long forgotten could feel so perfect around her. He kissed her as if no time between them had ever passed. And for the first time in fifteen years she felt like she was able to breath completely.

"Sara, I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"Gil, you've no idea how much I've missed you too. I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me. I shouldn't have bombarded you like this. This shouldn't have happened and you should've known. You should've been there." Sara told him as the tears started to fall.

Gil gently wiped them away. "Sara I could never hate you. I just wish I knew her and I wish I knew why I don't."

"Because you decided to reproduce with a crazy person who somehow convinced herself that she couldn't stay here and love and care for you both. Because she was afraid you'd no longer want her. Because she had all the insecurities in the world. Because she loves you with all she has but needed to do what was best for that young girl out in the car. And that meant having a sane Mother, even though it meant losing her Father for fifteen years. I'm so sorry."

"Well, that man you're speaking of didn't choose a crazy woman. He choose a beautiful, strong, caring, and amazing woman to raise his daughter for fifteen years. But he still loves his daughter's Mother just as much now as he did then and he's is very happy to have her back, even after a long while." He answered her.

"Really?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"Absolutely. Are you planning on staying?"

"It was the plan. I figured you'd never let us leave again, and then I figured I'd never want us to have to leave again."

"You're right. I don't want either of you to leave ever again."

"Okay, would you like to meet your daughter?" Sara asked, taking Gil's hand in her own as they walked to the parking lot.

"Don't you mean our daughter?"

"No, yours. I may have given birth to her, but I swear she's you through and through, only with my hair."

When they got to car, Aimee's nose was buried in a book. Not all surprising her bookworm parents.

"Aimee." Sara called.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." She slowly said at the sight of her parents holding hands and smiling like little school girls who did something naughty.

"Hello, Aimee. I'm Gil." Gil said, formally.

Aimee chuckled as she crawled from the passenger seat of the car and hugged her unsuspecting Father. "I know who you are Dad."

At first Gil wasn't sure what to do. But in a few moments he slowly embraced her back and felt something move inside of him. Something that he had never experienced before. Yes, he had loved, and still does love, but this was something new. This was the unconditional and irreversible love of a parent for a child. He knew he didn't know the teenager he was holding in his arms, but he knew that he desperately wanted to know everything about her and never let her go.

As they parted, she crawled back into the car and smiled at him, which he returned warmly.

"That she gets from you." Gil told Sara.

" Gets what from me?"

"The amazing ability to have someone she's never really met completely wrapped around her finger in about two seconds, especially with that gap toothed smile."

Sara had to smile, "Well, I think she likes you too."

"Stay with me, please? I don't want to be parted with either of you, I just got you back." Gil pleaded.

"I would love too. But Gil, it's been fifteen years and I can't just move back in with you. I want to, you've no idea. But I've got someone else to think about now and her needs must come before ours. There is so much we haven't discussed, and so much you don't know. She's a handful. And, while I am pure joy an sunshine every moment, I still have my own set of needs that have to be met. So let us go tonight and tomorrow the three of us will get together and talk, or at the very least the two of us will."

"Okay, you're right. Of course you are."

"Hey, it's not your fault we're so amazing that you want to spend every possible moment with us. And one day, I think you will, but for now ,the child and her Mom, need sleep." Sara said with a smile.

Gil smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Okay, and that whole 'needs' thing? I'll get started on it."

"See, you're already making progress."

"I love you Sara Sidle. And Aimee…" He trailed off not sure what her last name was.

"Aimee Leanne Grissom. The name you wanted if we had a daughter, and we did."

"I love her too." Gil said finishing his last sentence with a smile.

"Good. We wouldn't expect anything less. Love you too. Goodnight." Sara said with a wink as she got in the car. Sara rolled down Aimee's window so Gil could speak to her.

"Goodnight Aimee. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Me too, Dad." She smiled.

As Gil watched them drive away he felt a happiness he hadn't felt in years and he knew he was going to do whatever it took to keep Sara and Aimee with him forever.

"You look happy Mom." Aimee said as they drove to Nick's.

"I am kid."

"Good. So do you think he wants to keep us?" Aimee asked excitedly.

"Of course. We are each one of a kind. Anyone would want to keep us. He really wants to know you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Your Dad is one really amazing guy. You'll love him."

"I do love him, at least the idea of him because that's all I've had, until now."

"Well, I think the real thing will trump even your ideas of him." Sara said with a smile.

"I hope so." Aimee smiled back at her Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Nick. How was work?" Sara asked as Nick entered his home a few hours after Sara and Aimee had arrived.

"Well it was slightly uneventful, after you and Aimee left. Speaking of which, how did Grissom take meeting her? I assume he met her, because when he came back into the room he was sort of happy. And I mean like someone hit him hard over the head, or drugged him happy."

"He took it just fine actually. Better than I thought. He was surprised she knew who he was. Like I wouldn't tell her, who her own Father was."

"Did you consider not telling her?"

"Not for a second. I knew that living away from him would be hard enough, she didn't need a void of not knowing who he was at the very least. I didn't want that for her. I wanted life to be better for her than it was for me." Sara replied.

"Sara, I'm positive you've done a great job of insuring that. I mean just look at her. Does she look like the type of girl who is unhappy in her life in anyway?" Nick asked as he gestured towards the couch, where Sara had made Aimee, who was now peacefully asleep, a bed.

"No, she looks like an angel." Sara said looking at her sleeping daughter.

"She looks like her mother. I remember many a night, you spent here, looking just like that when you slept."

"Yeah, I guess so. On that very couch too."

"No, you just fell asleep there. I always moved you to the bed. Which by the way, I don't know why you didn't put Aimee there in the first place."

"Well I didn't know where you wanted us."

Nick just smirked as he moved over to the couch, and lifted up a sleeping Aimee and carried her down his hallway and placed her in the guest bed.

"So, anything you'd like to tell me?" Nick asked as he came back into the kitchen and sat at the table across from Sara.

"You're incredibly strong to move a sleeping teenager." Sara offered up.

"Nice try. Why did you really come back, after all these years?"

"I don't know. I've moved around all my life, because of my parents situation, and I didn't want to do that to her. Plus, I guess it didn't help that I left a chance at a real family and, my heart here in Vegas. Besides, she needs her Dad. I need her Dad." Sara admitted looking down at the coffee table.

"Wow, was that hard for you to say?"

"Yes, it was. And I actually spent a lot of money on a shrink so I could say just that, and I think I delivered it quite eloquently, thank you very much."

"Yes, you said it beautifully. Well now that we're confessing things, I've something to tell you. I have a daughter of my own. She's two. And I'm currently fighting for custody. Her Mom is a bit of a boozer. I find out if I won in about an hour." Nick said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Whoa. You have a daughter. I bet she's beautiful. I'm sorry to hear about her mother though. You think you can handle fatherhood alone?"

"Yeah, I love kids, her especially, and my sisters all had a lot of kids, so I know I can care for her, I just hope she won't resent me later, for taking her away from Carrie, her Mom."

"She won't resent you. If Aimee doesn't hate me after all that I've put her through, I'm sure you're daughter, who has a sane Father, will not resent you. You are doing what's best for her, one day she'll see that."

"Sara?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Would you be her Godmother?"

"Nick I'd be honored." Sara answered as his cell phone rang.

"This is Nick Stokes." He answered rather calmly. Sara squeezed his free hand in support.

"Okay, I will. All right thank you." He hung up.

"Well?" Sara prodded.

Nick's face lit up in a huge smile. "I won. I get to keep my baby girl."

"That's wonderful. What's her name?"

"Her name is Kayla. And I have to go get her and all the things a two year old needs, right now." Nick answered looking sort of lost.

"Calm down. Aimee and I will come with you to get her and to the store. In case you didn't already know, I am the two year old girl expert. Just let me wake Aimee." Sara said standing up, only to turn around when Nick didn't say anything.

"Nick?"

"Sara, I get to keep her." He whispered in aw.

"Yes, you do." Sara agreed as she walked in to wake Aimee, always a fun experience.

"Aimee, wake up!"

"Ohmigoddness! Who's dead?" She slurred as she crinkled her forehead and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"No one is dead, we just have to go help your Uncle, If it makes you move I promise you can sleep in the car and I'll buy you coffee and doughnut." Sara said openly bribing her daughter. As she tossed her, her shoes and a clean shirt.

"Better be one really big friggin doughnut." Aimee muttered as she changed, then they proceeded out to the car, with Aimee wearing sunglasses looking like she was half hung over, scowling at the sun, and muttering, "Early, hate early, need to kill early."

"All the joys of parenthood that are now yours." Sara teased Nick as they drove.

"I heard that." Aimee called from the backseat.

"I'll take it so long as she turns out half as good as Aimee." Nick responded.

Sara was going to answer when her phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Oh hey, Gil, Aimee and I are fine. Well I'm fine, she's still half asleep. Yes, we will meet you for lunch, we're helping Nick out with something right now, but two at Franks? Okay we can do that. Mmmhmmm, okay, you too, bye." Sara said as she replied to Gil on the other line.

"You hear that Aims? We're having lunch with your Dad at two." Sara asked turning around to face Aimee, who was trying to pull her long auburn curls into a messy ponytail.

"Okay, cool. Would he have made me get up this early?" She asked.

"Probably not, but he's a softy."

"And, what's wrong with that? Sleep is what makes me not want to kill people talking to me, and it keeps me pretty." Aimee answered back.

"Yes, it does. However you're just as pretty looking like that. Well your mouth isn't. But you've always got some remark, sleep or not."

"Okay, how about this remark, coffee! Now!"

"You're in luck we're here Aimee." Nick called.

"Hallelujah." She muttered as she climbed from the car and Sara wrapped her arms around her, to keep her upright.

Nick couldn't do anything but laugh at their odd dynamic. It was almost like having a sister rather than a Mom.

"She'll have a triple espresso and a glazed doughnut." Sara ordered for Aimee. "And I'll have a normal coffee, black."

"Okay, should I be concerned that you drink diesel and your daughter drinks enough caffeine to overload a horse?" Nick asked as they drove to pick up Kayla.

"Shhh, it keeps me happy." Aimee answered. Causing the adults to laugh.

"Carrie." Nick said solemnly as he entered the house, to pick up Kayla and her belongings. Carrie didn't say anything back.

Sara was placing the car seat next to Aimee when Nick came back holding a little girl who resembled a china doll. She had bright emerald eyes and soft blond curls, and perfectly formed pink lips.

"Daddy." Kayla said as Nick strapped her in.

"Yes, Daddy loves you." Nick answered her with a kiss causing the little girl to giggle.

"Wow, she's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, besides Aimee of course, but I'm biased."

"Thank you, Sar. What do you think Aimee?" Nick asked.

"I want one."

"Oh geez. Don't say that for another twenty years. Are you trying to give your Mother a heart attack?" Sara squeaked out.

"Calm down Mom, I didn't mean now. But one day, I don't see why I won't be a Mom."

"You'll be a great Mom." Nick told her.

"Thank you."

"Daddy, go home?" Kayla asked happily.

"Yes, baby girl. We're going home.

"Tay." She said content with her conversation with her Father.

"Thank you Sara, for helping me today." Nick said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was fun. She's adorable. Aimee and I will probably be over later to get our things, or stay, depends on how today goes." Sara answered.

"Okay, Sara. Good luck." He said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"Okay, you ready for lunch with your Dad?" Sara asked Aimee.

"As I'll ever be."

Okay, so the Sara, Aimee, Grissom lunch will be in the next chapter, sorry for the delay. But this needed to be written. So feel free to leave your thoughts! They make me update faster! Have a good day.

Kayla


	4. Chapter 4

"Aimee! Let's go!" Sara called from outside the car, as Aimee sat staring at her Mom.

"Ummm, no thanks. I'll stay here."

"Aimee Leanne!" Sara scolded.

"Okay." Aimee consented.

"What was that?" Sara asked as they walked towards the diner.

"I'm nervous. I've only spoken to him once. What if he decided he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Because I'm weird. I don't know."

"He loves you, now stop worrying, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Sara said as they entered the restaurant.

"Hey, Gil." Sara smiled warmly as she embraced Gil.

"Sara." He smiled as he turned to Aimee, "Hello, Aimee."

"Hey, Dad." She returned his smile and hugged him.

"See, progress." Sara whispered to her.

"Shut up!" Aimee snapped back before adding, "Oh look a waiter."

After they all ordered, Gil started the conversation.

"So, what are you up two these days in California?"

"I'm a police captain oddly enough, I'm thinking about going a round or two with Brass, just because." Sara answered.

"I'm just trying to pass tenth grade chemistry." Aimee said taking another swig of her coffee.

"Aimee how are you still drinking that stuff?" Sara teased.

"Mom, it's simple, you open your mouth, our the liquid into it and then swallow, not that hard."

Gil chuckled, "Are you two always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So quippy?"

"No, typically that's Aimee's job."

"Ah, I see."

"It's a talent. I'll be right back." Aimee informed them as she left for the restroom.

"So, I think this is going pretty well, how about you take her for the rest of the day, you might find out you've got more in common than just your eye color." Sara told Gil.

"Sara are you sure?" Gil asked.

"I'm positive, It's not like I'm leaving her with a stranger, besides this gives me time to get our things and head to store before going to the house."

"My house?"

"That was the idea. You did ask us to move back in with you."

"Okay, here, take this." He said handing her his credit card. "And this." He handed her, her engagement ring.

"You do not have to put that on, but I'm still going to ask you to marry me. I'm not sure if after fifteen years, you'd still want to marry me, but I want to marry you Sara."

"Yes, Ill marry you." Sara said as she leaned across the table to kiss Gil. Before smiling down at her ring.

"Gesh, I leave you alone for two minutes and your already sucking face." Aimee said sitting down, as her parents parted.

"Hey, Aimee, perfect timing, you're Dad and I are engaged again, and we're going to go live with him instead of with Uncle Nick." Sara informed the teen.

"About time, only this time you're staying and actually marrying him again because if you freak out and try to leave with me again, I'll have you placed in a straight jacket and committed. Understood?" Aimee threatened smiling at her Mom.

"Yes, Mom I understand." Sara teased back. "So, you're going to hang out with your father for the rest of the day, while I go shopping, considering the only things we brought are us and all of our clothes, shoes and books. That all right with you?"

"Sure." Aimee smiled.

"So I assume I'm allowed to ask for a house key, and am allowed to move Aimee into the first guest bedroom, and my things into the master bedroom?" Sara mused allowed getting a chuckle from Gil.

"Of course dear." He kissed her one more time, before she got up from the table to leave.

"I love you, behave, take it easy on the old man, it's his first time out." Sara said kissing Aimee on the head.

"I want blue silk!" Aimee called after her Mom.

"Noted!" Sara called back.

"Blue what?" Gil asked.

"Bedding." Aimee answered with a smile.

"Wow, I'm going to have to drink a lot more coffee to keep up with you two."

"Nah, you'll be fine. You'll have it understood in about a week." Aimee assured him. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Gil said leading her outside, and smiling as he watched her auburn ponytail swish from side to side as she walked.

"Hey, Nick!" Sara called as she re entered his house.

"Hey, Sara. Where's Aimee?"

"Oh, she's with Gil, they're hanging out while I go spend his hard earned money, and get us all moved into the house."

"Oh nice, so I take it lunch went well?"

"Very well, I got a credit card, and diamonds all in one setting." Sara said holding up her left hand.

"Well I'll be damned. He proposed?"

"I guess he decided to step up and really keep us, which is of course what we wanted. I feel like nothing between us has changed, we're still the same people that were in love before, now we just have Aimee, and that's a beautiful thing In and of itself. I think we're going to be all right." Sara smiled.

"Good Sara I'm glad."

"So, how are you and Kayla doing?"

"She is asleep, but we're doing great."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for letting us stay here." Sara said hugging him.

"Hey, no problem. Anytime. Hey, you think if I asked real nicely and offered fifteen an hour, Aimee would baby sit for me, when I need it?"

"Make sure your stress the fifteen and she's yours." Sara smiled before leaving to head to the store.

"Wow, that was amazing Dad." Aimee said as they entered his house.

"I'm glad you liked it." Gil smiled at her.

"Hey, Mom, where you at?" Aimee called, knowing her mom was here, her car parked in the driveway.

"Up here! First door on the right!" Sara called down.

Aimee looked up at her Father, "You can go up there. You can go anywhere you'd like in our home." He stressed the word our, making Aimee smile, hug him, them bolt up the stairs.

"You like it?" Sara asked Aimee her eyes twinkling with excitement as the teen looked in her room, the walls were painted a light tan, and the bedding was the blue silk, Aimee had requested, with all sorts of little nick-nacks that a girl would need.

"I do, thank you, both of you." Aimee told her parents.

"Okay well, you're all set. All of your clothes, books, shoes, and you have a home. Also, that door over there opens up to your own personal bathroom, which is fully stocked and I promise it's not a fish theme." Sara said kissing Aimee on the way out her door and taking Gil's hand and leading him down the hall to their bedroom.

It was the same as she had left it fifteen years ago, only know it contained an ottoman, and was lit with candles.

"What do you think about our room? I replaced the bedding and the pillows and reclaimed my closet." Sara asked Gil.

"I love it. And I love you." Gil said kissing Sara earnestly as she giggled and was lead towards the bed.

"Wait, what about Aimee?" Gil asked.

"She'll shower then fall asleep, she sleeps like the dead, we won't bother her. Now kiss me." Sara demanded as she moved on top of him.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too."

Okay I know it was fast, but I needed some happy smut and familiness in my life, hopefully you enjoyed it too. Please review!

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

"Gilbert, what the hell are you thinking? I do not want to do this!" Sara hissed as they were up next to get on the roller coaster.

"Mom, chill out, it's just a ride. Now take a deep breath, be a big girl and get in." Aimee told her as she buckled herself in next to her Father.

"Fine." Sara grumbled sitting next to Aimee and squeezing her eyes tight as the ride took off.

"I think we need to buy that one." Aimee told her Father as she pointed to the photos the ride takes as they walked off of the ride.

"I agree." Gil smiled mischievously. "So, do we show her, or just keep it hidden and use it for something?"

"Oh, dude you totally use it for something, leave it to me." Aimee smiled placing the purchased photo into her bag.

"Are you all done having fun Sara?" Gil asked as she returned from the bathroom.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Next time you two are coming by yourselves."

"Okay Mom. What ever you say." Aimee smiled. "Ill meet you at home later." She called heading for her car.

"Where is she headed?" Sara asked.

"I've got no idea."

They had just got home when Gil's phone buzzed. _Hey, get Mom out of the house till I tell you. _It was a text from Aimee.

"Hey, Sara how about we go see about your job? We need to talk to brass right? Let's go now." Gil suggested like it was the most natural thing and not a cover up for him being in cahoots with his daughter, to be somewhat mean to Sara.

"Uh okay?" Sara agreed questioningly.

"Hey, Brass." Sara smiled as she hugged him.

"Hello cookie, Gil. Where's the rugrat?" Jim asked.

"She's out somewhere." Gil answered vaguely.

"So we were wondering what we'd have to do to get Sara hired." Gil asked.

"Her? Hell I'll hire her on the spot. What position are you qualified for cookie?" Jim asked happily.

Sara shifted uneasily. "In California I was head of homicide."

"Oh, well, you want to be my partner?" Jim offered.

"Sure." Sara answered happily.

"Okay, well your office is right down the hall, can you start in a week?"

"I sure can."

"All right Sara, see you then. Bring Aimee by soon."

"I will." She smiled as they left. Gil was just relieved to find a message from Aimee saying it was safe to come home.

"Okay, I've got a surprise for you. Follow me." Aimee said leading them into the den. There on the far was an Andy Warhol looking painting, but instead of soup cans or Marilyn Monroe, it was Sara. Her face was scrunched up and she was screaming her hands tight around the handles of the roller coaster.

Sara's face was in shock, and Gil was openly laughing along with Aimee, he had to admit the painting was very attractive looking despite Sara's opinion.

"Good job Aimee. How much did that cost?" Gil asked as Sara had relaxed and and was now trying to hide a smile of her own.

"It was free, I winked at the painter and voila, free. Well you enjoy your painting, I'm going to bed. I love you Mom." Aimee snickered.

"I'm sure you do. Just wait, I'm going to get you back." Sara threatened.

The next morning when Aimee woke up she was not happy to find that Sara had made good on her promise. All of her shoes with laces were tied together in intricate knots. Her flip flops were all hanging on the ceiling fans around the house, and her heels were all missing their pairs, and the one heel she was left, were all hid in unimaginable places around the house.

"Haha very funny Mother!" Aimee yelled knowing her Mom was out so she took advantage of the opportunity and found her mothers underwear drawer. "Try getting dressed in the morning now." She muttered as she cut the sides of all of her mothers panties, and cut the connecting strings off of her thongs and cut the straps off her bras.

When that was done, she went to the store and bought a lock and placed it in her bedroom door, so Sara couldn't get in to mess anything up.

It was after dinner and Sara had taken a shower and Aimee was just waiting for the yelling to start. She didn't have to wait long.

"Damn it, Aimee Leanne!" Sara yelled down the hallway.

"What?" Aimee asked innocently entering her Mothers room.

"How the hell am I supposed to get dressed or go out in public?" Sara asked irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe the same way I did, commando. Seeing as how I had nothing to cover my feet in."

"But, I, You, this!" Sara stuttered incoherently.

"Yeah, sucks huh? Now give me my shoes back- all of them ,and untie the knots in my laces and you can have these." Aimee wagered holding up a black bra and panty set.

"Deal." Sara muttered.

"Oh, and you plan on doing anything else to my belongings, the next time, I'll go for the entire closet, shoes included." Aimee said leaving the room happily.

"Oh, she is so dead!" Sara muttered thinking of what exactly she was going to do to Aimee.

Okay I know it was a short nonsense chapter, but I found it funny and I hope you did too. Please leave me a review, In the next chapter: Sara's revenge!


End file.
